


S A(nd) M

by LarBenCh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Memes, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarBenCh/pseuds/LarBenCh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet up with Sam in a motel room and soon things get a little heated.<br/>But just as quick unexpected events will take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S A(nd) M

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> This is my first fanfic and it probably has a lot of grammatical errors and stuff in it, since english isn't my first language. Try to enjoy this story anyway :D

"weird." you think, as you look at your phone to check the time. "He should've been here 10 minu-" Before you get to end your thought, the door behind you opens and Sam stands in it. "Oh, you're here." Sam says, slightly surprised. "But why didn't you knock?" "Well, that's a damn good question." You say quietly. Sam looks at you for a moment, then calls you in.  
  
You enter the room and look around. Suddenly you hear the door getting locked and turn around immediately. Sam is slowly walking towards you, smilling. The closer her comes, the bigger his smile gets. You walk backwards, while not looking away from him. Suddenly he tosses his jacket across the room. Next his plaid shirt. Then the next one under it and finally, after 3 layers of clothes, he only wears a black T-Shirt. He has almost reached you. Your breathing almost stops and you look at him, in shock. You fail to make single sound. Then you felt it. You hit the wall with your back. Sam stares into your eyes and takes a final step. Suddenly he rips his shirt off, without breaking eye contact and makes a backflip on the nearby bed. He sits up and you then notice he has duct tape on his nipples. Looks like he's a masochist. Congratulations, he's all yours now.  
  
You still stare at Sam, that is now seductively shaking that ass. He winks and says "All yours, come and get it.", while still shaking that fine ass. "But- But Sam..." you stutter. "I am a masochist too..." Sam's eyes widen. He had no idea you were a M. He secrety hoped you were, and now his biggest dream came true. He gets up, walks over to you and holds your hand. Then he aggressively pushes you on the bed and is in his natural habbit again. His fuckboy habbit.  
  
You're laying in his bed and Sam still stands in front of it. He looks down on you, as he removes the duct tape from his nips. You watch him. Now he slowly unzips his pants. You stare at the zip. Suddenly Sam stops, when it's halfway open. You immediately look up. He stares at you, grinning like an idiot. "Like what you see? ;)" he says. You quickly look away, blushing madly. He laughs. "That's okay. I know, you want to see more..." he continues unzipping his jeans and you look back at the zip, without even noticing.  
  
The jeans drops. He's wearing one of your favourite underpants. You look at him, oddly confused. "S-Sam!" you stutter. He gives you a little smile, then furiously twerks, like our queen Miley Cyrus showed us. Then he jumps on the bed with a front flip and then notices a little bit fabric of the underwear standing out of your pants. You're both wearing the same underwear today. Sam starts crying. "Oh my god. You- you..." wiping away his tears, he tenderly says "I love you too." And because matching underwear is one of the biggest proofs of love, you two are now officially engaged. Congrats!  
  
Today is the big day. The wedding day. You picked a short, beautiful dress. And because matching underwear is such an important thing, you wear it over your actual clothes. You picked the pink one that you wore when Sam and you were getting engaged. You remember it like it was yesterday. Probably because it's 4 a.m. and all of this happened only a few hours ago. You sit at home, getting ready for the wedding and can't wait to see your beautiful fuckboy groom. You put little bows in your hair with laptops on it, because Sam loves them so much. But then the clock says 4:19. You know you have to hurry now. The ceremony will start in less than half an hour. You panick a little, but calm down soon, because it is 4:20 and you smoke the good weed. But now it's 4:21 and you're stressed again. "TO THE CHURCH" you yell, as a good fairy shows up and takes you there.  
  
You look around. Most people are already here. The ceremony is starting soon. "Where's Sam?" You ask yourself, hoping he would he would appear soon. And in this exact moment, the door swings open. A bright light covers the entire church. It is too bright and you cover your eyes with your hands. You can't see a thing. Obviously. But then you hear a familiar voice. Yes. There he is. You waited so long for this moment. You lower the hands from your face. The light isn't as bright as before anymore. And in the now perfect lightning he stands, looking as good as never. John Cena. He gives you a kiss on your forehead and leaves through the window. Because nothing is impossible when you're John Cena. You are glad about his short visit, but you still await your groom. Suddenly the door opens again. (Why it was closed? Because of the might of John Cena of course.) So the door opens without a bright shining this time. Hopefully you stand there. "Will it be him this time?" You wonder. And a few seconds later, he walks in. Your Sam. He was dressed like a stripper, because he knows you need right this. Suddenly one of the guests got up. It was Lucifer. He runs towards Sam and Sam also starts running. He kisses Lucifer and they both run off into the sunrise. He may have tooken the fuckboy life too serious.  
  
Now you stand around in church alone and sad. But what did you expect? He's a fuckboy. You walk to the door, looking after Sam and his gay boyfriend. A single teardrop rolls down your face. "I knew it was more than friendship" you whisper. Wiping away your tear, you turn away from the door and decide not to give a fuck. So you decide to continue your life normally again and make your way home.  
  
You decide to watch TV. Suddenly the phone rings and it says "FUCKBOY SAM is calling." You aren't sure if you should pick it up or not. You nervously bite your nails, but decide to take the call. Shyly you ask "H-Hello? Sam?" But no answer. You want to hang up but all of a sudden you hear the wonderful sounds of sanic, smoke weed everyday and some air horns. You listen to these wonderful noises and waited until it was 4:21 again. Then, finally someone answered. "A-Ah yeaaahhhh?" You hear someone moaning through the phone. "...Sam, is that you?" You ask. And indeed. It is him. He currently is busy with Lucifer. You think about saying something, but you don't know what. So you hang up, feeling sad. You turn back to the TV.  
  
Suddenly a knight in white armour shows up. He looks outside the window and has no idea how the fuck he got here. But soon he notices you, the sad maiden in needs. He walks to you and asks what happened. "The... The fuckboy. Sam." You say. The white knight heard enough. He already knew what happened. The fuckboy came and made the maiden unhappy. The knight was busy blazing the last few days and celebrating 420 and missed the whole disaster. He sits next to you and apologieses for not being here in the past two days. "But..." You say quietly "Who are you even?" You look at the knight, waiting for an answer. He laughs. "I, the White knight of Shrekery am here for your safety and well being!" You stare at the knight. He takes off his helmet. "Just kidding, my name's Gabriel. But I indeed are here for your wellbeing and will make that fuckboy suffer." The next second Gabriel was gone. You look around your room, but no knight.  
  
Suddenly you hear a loud "MY HOPE WILL NEVER DIE" and you turn around instantly. You see Sam laying on the ground and Gabriel hitting him. Sam still wears the stripper outfit and it stinks. So does he. Even the knight gets so disgusted, that he stops hitting him and runs into the bathroom. You look at Sam. And he looks at you. And you look at him. Then, after a lot of looking, Gabriel returns. He now wears gloves and has a Pizza Paddle with him. He slaps Sam one last time, then hits him with the paddle. Gabriel might have hit him a tad too hard, since Sam flies all the way to the UK. (Where he becomes a famous stripper in a gay bar) You thank the white knight Gabriel for what he did and you decide to continue watching TV, now with him.


End file.
